The enhancement of serum protein permeability was investigated in bilateral cerebral ischemia induced by occlusion of both carotid arteries for 15 minutes. The demonstration of extravasated protein depended on the protein marker used. The most sensitive protein tracer was found to be the serum antibodies (IgG class) to horseradish peroxidase.